<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warms the rising sun by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579803">warms the rising sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Spinoff/Sapphic Spring Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Battle Scare, Established Relationship, F/F, Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For FuckTheG0ds, in Summer Spinoff:<br/><i>FucktheG0dsAny: Any/Any - I thought I'd lost you, (MCU: Natasha/Okoye)</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okoye/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Spinoff/Sapphic Spring Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Spinoff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warms the rising sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGods/gifts">FuckTheGods</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her eyes are wide and won't relax even after she's got both of her hands holding onto Okoye's arms, inside her elbows so the other woman can reach for her too. She can't control it, can't just stop doing it, or feeling it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I thought I'd lost you."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those words, that she's said in a rush and would never have dared say hadn't she truly been terrified, echo in their eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I thought he'd gotten you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okoye simply smiles, but everything about it tells Nat she understands. Everything about the way she kisses her next tells her just how much. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>